Blessures
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles revient légèrement blessé du lycée, accompagné de son fidèle ami, Scott, mais ne veut pas avouer à Derek ce qui a pu se passer. Et Derek, lui, veut absolument savoir. Parce qu'il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. [Sterek établi]


**Note : Bonjour à tous! Ouais... Je n'ai aucune excuse pour la lenteur avec laquelle j'écris en ce moment (et encore, je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendent le dernier drabble de "Quotidiens au clair de lune", il veut pas se laisser faire).**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce mini-OS... Vraiment mini. Et une suite est PEUT-ÊTRE en préparation. J'ai déjà les quelques bases, mais ça dépendra de ma flemme légendaire (qui ne me quitte plus).**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Même pas Peter T_T**

**Rating : T/M**

**Warnings : Aucun T_T**

**PS : Si je dis : "Merci les grosses patates", vous vous reconnaîtrez, vous deux?**

* * *

**Blessures**

**\- Force de l'esprit- **

Isaac était assis au sol, Stiles devant lui, une trousse de secours, posée à côté de l'hyperactif. Scott, quant à lui, se trouvait sur le canapé, regardant ses deux amis se débrouiller comme ils le pouvaient pour bander la petite et légère blessure du seul humain.

Des bruits secs provenaient de la cuisine, leur prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans l'immense loft.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Soupira le loup frisé, alors que Scott demandait à Stiles d'ôter son tee-shirt, pour que la tâche d'Isaac fût plus simple.

\- J'ai rencontré un mur, bougonna l'hyperactif, levant des yeux presque larmoyants sur le visage de Lahey.

\- Il s'est débattu, ton mur ? Non, parce que là, vraiment, je sais pas comment un mur aurait pu faire ça.

\- Stop, Isaac, soupira Scott, alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle présence se faire dans la salle principale.

\- Tiens, nettoie la plaie avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, soupira Derek, en s'agenouillant près de son petit-ami. Si tu laisses comme ça, ça ne guérira pas assez.

Isaac acquiesça, obéissant à son Alpha et passa la serviette mouillée doucement sur la blessure, faisant siffler Stiles d'une douleur peu contenue.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Gronda Derek, prenant le menton de son amant entre ses doigts pour le tourner, afin de plonger son regard rougeoyant dans les prunelles ambrées. Isaac a raison. Même toi, tu ne peux pas t'ouvrir l'épaule en cognant seulement contre un mur. Et le mur ne t'aurait pas laissé une belle ecchymose sur le visage.

Le loup-garou se retenait, dans le but de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Quiconque eût touché à son petit-ami méritait de se faire punir. Personne ne levait la main sur un membre de la meute sans en recevoir les rudes conséquences.

\- Stiles, tu devrais lui dire, soupira Scott, se renfonçant un peu plus dans l'assise du canapé, croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu sais bien qu'il le découvrira tôt ou tard...

L'hyperactif grimaça, à cause des paroles de son meilleur ami, mais aussi de la main froide qu'Isaac venait de poser sur sa clavicule pour se stabiliser.

\- Je me suis battu, marmonna Stiles.

_Pour une fois qu'il était calme, tout le monde aurait voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances..._

\- Battu ? S'étonna Isaac. Avec qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Stiles bougonna quelque chose, que même les loups-garous ne comprirent pas et Derek gronda. Scott, de son côté, souffla. Franchement, pourquoi tout était si difficile avec son presque frère et son Alpha ?

\- Avec un mec pour rien de très spécial.

\- Stiles ! Grogna Derek, appuyant un peu plus sa poigne qu'il avait gardé sur le visage de son petit-ami.

\- Parce qu'il t'a insulté ! Content ? Répondit l'hyperactif, d'une voix rauque, s'échappant de l'étreinte de son amant.

\- Insulté ?

\- Pour faire court, ce mec est quelqu'un qui n'a pas été très content de voir que Stiles était en couple avec un garçon, expliqua Scott. Mais tout est résolu. Je l'ai remis à sa place, alors tout le monde se calme. Même toi, Derek.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir Scott quant à sa soudaine crise d'autorité sur sa personne, et se contenta de plonger un regard coléreux dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé de ça avant ?

\- Parce que c'est la première fois que ça arrive, monsieur-je-suis-méchant-et-je-grogne-tout-le-temps-Hale.

Celui-ci ne fit que soupirer, tournant son regard vers Scott, qui regardait son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il ne recommencera plus ?

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il évitera de s'approcher de Stiles à moins de cinq-cent mètres, ricana Scott.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul, baragouina l'hyperactif, peu heureux d'être au centre de l'attention.

Les trois loups ne firent que lever les yeux au ciel, avant qu'Isaac ne leur annonçât que le bandage était désormais terminé.

\- Évite de trop bouger l'épaule, sourit le frisé, déposant un bisou sur le front de Stiles, avant de se relever rapidement pour aller s'étendre sur le sofa.

\- Oui, mamaaaan, déclara Stiles. Hé mais... C'est censé être moi ta maman ! Alors...

\- Oui, oui, soupira Derek, déjà fatigué.

Et pourtant, son petit-ami n'avait pas réellement bougé ou parlé durant la dernière demi-heure. Ce qui était très étrange et extrêmement rare.

Peut-être était-ce dû au choc, après tout Stiles n'avait jamais été confronté à l'homophobie ou à tout autre genre d'intolérance auparavant.

Il devrait lui en parler. Et sitôt que les deux autres seraient partis rejoindre la maison des McCall.

Mais pour le moment, il se remit sur ses pieds, pour se baisser et passer un bras dans le dos et un autre sous les fesses de Stiles pour le porter contre lui.

Le plus jeune couina, essayant de s'accrocher au cou de Derek, en vain, la douleur déchirant son épaule.

\- Arrête de bouger.

\- Je suis pas non plus handicapé, hein. On m'a juste défoncé l'épaule. C'est tout. Alors... bon... tu peux me lâcher et-

\- Non. Je t'emmène au lit.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! J'ai même pas terminé mes devoirs pour demain et en-

\- Il a raison, tu devrais te reposer, déclara Scott, lançant un regard suggestif à son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui a été rude.

\- Nan mais vous vous prenez pour qui, aujourd'hui, lààà ! Vous êtes vraiment chiants à me couver alors que j'en ai pas besoin, bouda l'hyperactif, tandis que Derek montait les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon dans le but d'aller le déposer dans son lit, pour qu'il se reposât. La discussion n'est pas terminée hein ! Alors, faites gaffe à vous !

Restés en bas, Scott et Isaac se jetèrent un regard blasé, ayant de plus en plus l'habitude des frasques de leur ami.

_Non franchement... _

_Lui, pas besoin d'être protégé ?_

_Il serait capable de s'empêtrer dans les ennuis de la porte de sa chambre à celle des toilettes. Alors vraiment._

Isaac pouffa, s'imaginant Stiles, lâché seul dans la nature.

_Non vraiment, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, rien que pour lui éviter de s'emmêler dans ses propres jambes. _

_Et aussi pour le protéger et garder son sourire intact._

_Non entaché par des réflexions à la noix._

Scott relaxa ses muscles tendus, posant sa tête toute ébouriffée sur les genoux d'Isaac, qui se contenta de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Derek va résoudre tout ça. Et puis... Stiles ne se laissera pas abattre par des propos comme ça. Il est plus fort que tout ça.

Le frisé soupira mais finit par acquiescer.

_Ouais. Derek serait toujours là pour Stiles. Et l'inverse était vrai._

_Trouver quelqu'un de plus fort que Stiles, sur le plan psychologique, était quelque chose de compliqué._

_Voire d'impossible._

**Euh sinon... Le thème de l'homophobie est quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Je sais que je l'aie traité ici un peu par-dessus la jambe (sauf en de rares occasions) mais, si deuxième partie il y a, je reviendrais largement dessus.**

**Voilà :coeur: J'espère que ça vous aura un minimum plu!**

**Gros bisous les Louloups!**


End file.
